<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do The Piggies Eat? by SinScrivener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285128">How Do The Piggies Eat?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener'>SinScrivener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Story made me do it</p><p>Doubt Mount Massive has silverware or even plasticware for that matter so you gotta be creative! (Now say that in Tragers voice)</p><p>Chris Walker loves Piggy</p><p>When he hears Mama Trager laughing and asking how a piggy eats he wonders why.</p><p>He finds out why</p><p>Chris loves Piggy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do The Piggies Eat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do the piggies eat?"</p><p>Piggies? There were no piggies here, I've searched everywhere..</p><p>Yet I hear the Doctor Piggy asking how one eats and it's confusing me.</p><p>There were no Piggies here!</p><p>I get up as he laughs and snorts happily and walk over to his seat in the cafeteria, ready to confront him, set him straight upon how a Piggy eats when I see it-</p><p>The Doctor is smiling brightly as he gets the youngest patient in this Asylum to eat! He's making him have fun doing it, being messy, the youth himself happiest he seems to have been in a while too!</p><p>No spoons, knives, forks. Just hands and or, for this youth, his whole face!</p><p>He makes little oinking noises too then laughs, the Doctor pushing the food back up into an easy mountain he could once more demolish and he goes for it!</p><p>I sit myself down, not upon a seat, but upon the floor and watch as the youth wiggles his face into the mush and comes back slopping it in his mouth proudly.</p><p>"Good, Piggy~ Very good~"</p><p>He oinks.</p><p>"You're a good Piggy! You know pigs are as some would say, smarter than most humans, Roman?"</p><p>This was Roman!</p><p>He hurt himself often, so young to be here. I'd seen him in the Recovery Ward a few times, he and the Doctor who praised him on eating and told him he was as smart as a pig, which he was!</p><p>I wish I had my little pig..</p><p>But once you got to Mouth Massive you lost everything-</p><p>"Noooo, no, Roman I'm not ganna… Oh geez!"</p><p>The Doctor complied to Romans desire to eat like him, sort of and laughs as he's looked at by guards and inmates alike.</p><p>His face goes all in and Roman howls, clapping his hands, newly bandaged wrists flashing white as he did so.</p><p>"Taste better this way, actually."</p><p>Roman nods and smooshed his face in all the way, hair and all and I snort, recalling back as a boy me and my pig would do things together~</p><p>Piggies were smart, very smart!</p><p>Mother's loved their babies!</p><p>These two Piggies were smart!</p><p>This Mother loved his baby!</p><p>I loved Piggies~</p><p>I could learn to love these ones too~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>